You didn't know?
by OtakuCertified
Summary: Astrid wants some alone time with Hiccup, but it ends up with all their friends coming together. The subject of Hiccup's age comes up and it leads to an awkward conversation. Rated M for a reason. LEMON most likely a one shot unless massive requests for a chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

You didn't know?

Full Summary: Astrid asks Hiccup for some pointers on dragon riding so they can get some alone time, but it doesn't work out that well in terms of alone for the other teens tag along. In the conversation the subject of Hiccups age turns up. Rated M for a pretty darn good reason. Most likely a one shot LEMON

You didn't know?

Astrid wondered along the Cobble stone steps. Okay not really wondering. More like trying to approach a certain house, but having the case of the teenage chickens. Yes she wanted to go see Hiccup. The boy she fell in love with. How old was he 15 maybe? She didn't know. That would mean she would be a year older than him. Did it really matter anyway? Astrid clenched her fists and tried getting up the steps again. Ever since Snoggletogg they hadn't had much time together. Well they hung out with everyone else but never really, alone. Astrid felt that clenching feeling of nervousness wrap itself around her. Astrid turned on her heel deciding it was hopeless but was met to be face to face with Hiccup. Her face flushed.

"Astrid? What are you doing out here?" Hiccup asked. Astrid blinked twice and started to fumble over her own tongue. What was she supposed to say? How do you say, 'I wanna spend some time alone together' without it sounding to weird? Hiccup looked confused about her abnormal nervousness. He always knew astrid to be brave and bold about things.

"H-Hi Hiccup I was uh...looking for you um.. I was wondering if you wanted, to um if you could give me some pointers on uh...dragon riding" She fibbed. Hiccup taught her a lot before he faced down the Green death. Hiccup shrugged.

"Yeah sure why not? But do really need any because you're pretty good on-"

"Yes, yes I do, you know just simple stuff like um making landing a little more smoother" wasn't exactly a lie. She did need a few tips like that. Hiccup waved at Fishlegs. Who took it as a sign to come over? The big teenager smiled as he approached them.

"Hey FishLegs what's up?" Astrid smiled.

"Nothing much, what are you guys up too?" Fishlegs was practically bouncing on his feet. Was he in the mood to be gossipy or what? Hiccup told Fishlegs about the dragon riding tips he was going to give astrid. Astrid didn't notice the slight grumpy tone in his voice or the tension in his shoulders when Fishlegs asked to go with.

And that's how this started. ALL of their friends ended up coming. This put Astrid in a slightly annoyed mood. Snotlout was making it worse with the comments. Astrid even saw Hiccup get annoyed, she had never seen that before like EVER. But SnotLout was still an idiot. He made random little comments about going on dates and if she was scared to cuddle with her. When Hiccup went to give her a better position and placed his hands on her. (Which made her body shiver) he would make comments about how Hiccup was too young for her.

"Yo, little man maybe you should let me couch Astrid. You know you gotta at least be 15 to be able touch her." he snorted. This earned a hearty kick in the groin by astrid. This gave Hiccup a confused look.

"Don't let what he said get you he's just being an idiot. Doesn't matter to me." she smiled. But Hiccup now wore a slightly more angered face. "W-what?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut and snuck over along with Fishlegs to see what was going on. Hiccup looked around.

"Do you guys even know how old I even am?" he asked. Everyone kinda wore a shocked expression.

"uhh 15" Fishlegs guessed

"14" The twins said in unison.

"12" Snotlout groaned. The answer was greeted with another kick to the groin by Astrid. She looked back at Hiccup. He stared at her hard. She began to get flustered.

"15?" it came out more of a question then an answer. Hiccup looked like a gaping fish. He shook his head.

"I'm 17! Turning 18! Jeez how did you guys not know this?" He sounded at little beyond peeved now. A unison "WHAT?!" was blurted out from everyone. Hiccup shook his head. Everyone except Astrid backed out awkwardly. Now it was just the two of them left with their "Alone time". Hiccup motioned Astrid to follow. "Come on, I'll walk you home." he sighed dejectedly. Astrid took a dive and laced her fingers with his. Hiccup looked confused before returned the gesture. The two walked through the forest happily.

"So are you really Seventeen?" Astrid couldn't hold it back any longer. Hiccup chuckled and nodded. Astrid noted his long chocolate colored hair. It swayed oh so slightly when walked. Hiccup let go of her hand to scratch his head. He looked back at Astrid and shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I was just born smaller than the rest of the kids. Doesn't really matter though." The sound of snow crunch between their feet. Astrid looked confused for a moment and Stopped. Hiccup stopped as well trying to guess what she was thinking.

"This is my training ground but I remember a hole right around he-" The ice cracked. Both teens eyes went wide. "Hiccup I think we're on thin ice we need to move really slowly." Hiccup nodded. Astrid gently took a step towards Hiccup. The ice gave in and the two teen plummeted. They both landed with a loud thump.

Hiccup woke up first. The one odd thing he noticed was the warm moist air. They were in the middle of winter, why would the underground be warm and wet. He looked up, they had fallen pretty far. Their hole was about 10-20 feet up. Hiccup looked around for Astrid. He tried standing up but his artificial leg bucked and he fell over. He grumbled as he looked at his leg. The fall at loosened a screw. He tighten it the best he could with his fingers.

"Astrid?" he called out when standing back up again. He spotted her spiked shoulder pads lying on the ground. Hiccups eyes went wide and limped in that direction. He saw he spiked skirt armor lying on the ground, Hiccup picked up his pace for his search for his girlfriend. He could call Astrid that right? His girlfriend, the beautiful Astrid, His girlfriend? Hiccup spotted a head of loose golden hair, lying beside a boulder.

"ASTRID" he yelled out as he ran forward to her body. He shook her awake just to get punched in the face. Hiccup clutched his cheek. Astrid's eyes widened at her actions. She scrambled up to check his cheek.

"You okay? Sorry it's a force of habit" Astrid scooped her hands into a puddle and motioned Hiccup to place his check into her cupped hands. A wave a moist heat pulsed through the cave. The two teens soon started sweating. Hiccup moved away to pull off his fur vest. Astrid splashed the top of her head with the water and let it drip down her face. Hiccup finally got a good look at Astrid and his eyes widened. Her skin tight pants ripped to reveal some peachy flesh as did her shirt. Her hair was undone from its usual braid and was slightly tangled with her head band nowhere to be found. Astrid kicked off her fur lined boots and wiped her forehead. Hiccup kicked off his own boot hoping it would reduce the heat. The only option left were, take off his shirt, and take off his pants or both. He secretly watched as Astrid ripped her shirt a little more to let air through. Hiccup gulped, Astrid as way more attractive then he would imagine after dropping from down a hole. Hiccup felt an erection growing in his pants. His long baggy shirt hiding it for now so he wouldn't have to sit awkwardly. Hiccup began to sweat more from the heated air. Astrid looked over at Hiccup with a questioning look.

"Everything alright over there? You lot really hot, I think you should take off your shirt." Any other place Hiccup would've thought that she was trying to get him in bed, but here it was just really hot. I mean come on seriously what the hell is making this place so freaking hot. Hiccup realized what would happen if she took off his shirt. No way was that happening. It's not like he was ashamed of himself like that. He realized by accidentally overhearing conversations between Tuffnut and Snotlout that he was a pretty averaged guy. Or so Hiccup thought. (Really he as a little bigger than most, Thor compensated for lack of muscles) But he didn't really want Astrid to think of him as a pervert.

"No thanks I'm good heh heh" Hiccup laughed nervously. Astrid gave him a look. "What? I'm perfectly fine!" Hiccup protested as Astrid moved closer to him.

"Come on Hiccup there's nothing to be embarrassed about, besides you could pass out from overheating!" Astrid reached for the hem of the Green tunic. Hiccup jumped back but Astrid crawled forward again. In Hiccup's mind it just looked way too sexual.

"The same principle would go for you as well wouldn't it?" hiccup blurted out as his back hit a boulder. Astrid raised an eyebrow and placed a firm hand on the prosthetic leg so he couldn't get away anymore.

"I will after you though" Hiccup froze registering Astrids' words. She would take off her shirt after he did. He was too busy thinking about it to not notice Astrid grabbing the hem of his shirt again. He noticed a little too late when she pulled it over his head.

"Whoa, wait Astrid, you really don't want to do that!" Hiccup battled to keep his shirt down.

"Really and," Astrid finally got the shirt off "why is that-" Astrid stared down at the bulge in Hiccups pants. Her face grew red. Hiccup looked away embarrassed. Astrid looked at Hiccups ashamed-of-himself-face. Astrid crawled onto Hiccups lap. Hiccup whipped his head around, face still red as a tomato. Astrid raised her shirt over her head then dropped it beside her.

"Fair is fair," she rested her head on his bare shoulder. Hiccup lifted her face to his. He stared into her eyes for a long time before gently kissing her. Astrid deepened the kiss by just a bit. Hiccups' tongue licked her lower lip asking for an entrance. Astrid parted her lips giving him what he asked for. Their tongues danced and fought for power. Hiccup leaned forward while wrapping his arms around her. They only pulled apart for a second till their lips crashed together again. This time Hiccup pushed Astrid o her back but still cradling her in his arms. Hiccups lips left hers to trail little kisses on her jawline and sucked on the flesh of her neck.

"H-hiccup c-calm down," Astrid panted. Just what did she get herself into? Her hands rested on Hiccups hips. Hiccup looked up as he hovered over her.

"I don't, I don't really want too," Hiccup said in an all way too sexy voice. He leaned down and nipped her ear. Astrid let a moan escape her. "And I really don't you want to either." Hiccup grinned as he went back to sucking on her neck, proceeding to make more hickies on her neck. Her hands found their way into his hair.

"m-more, H-hiccup, mooore" she moan. Her legs wrapped around his hips. Her rubbed against his groin making him hiss in her ear. Hiccups hands slithered down to her leggings, Astrid did the same for his pants. Hiccups teeth tore off the leather band of Astrids Breasts. Their bodies craved skin to skin contact. Astrid looked into Hiccups eyes. "More Hiccup" Astrid demanded. Hiccup smirked as leaned in and kissed his girlfriend. Hiccup placed himself at her entrance. He slowly pressed himself into her. Astrid's breath hitched. She tightened around Hiccup causing him to grunt. Astrid's fingers traces the hinted and tamed muscles on Hiccups back. The intense pleasure coming from her lower regions as Hiccup slowly pumped himself into her and the gently touch of his muscles on her finger tips had Astrid in a daze. She felt herself heat up and her walls clenched around Hiccup. Astrid felt her Orgasm rake through her body, wave after wave. She moaned a loud. Hiccup thrusted harder into erotic sounds rumbled from Astids throat. Hiccup grunted and groaned like an animal. Hiccup felt himself going over the edge. Hiccup hoisted her legs further up his hips and reclaimed her lips. Astrid felt herself orgasm again. Hiccup pulled out just in time and came on the stone ground. The two lovers rolled away from small puddle of Semen and cuddled on Hiccups bear fur vest. The two giggled and panted. Hiccup kissed Astrids' forehead and she giggled her girlish laugh and snuggled into his chest.

"Hiccup you have really nice muscles, I like them." she sighed

"I can't tell if you're making fun of me right now." He kissed her hair.

"I'm serious, it's like their hidden but I like them," she nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Hiccup contemplated the thought; he had worked in Gobber blacksmith stall for ten years. It's possible he could have built some muscle mass he hadn't really noticed before. "You're also reaally big, down there" Hiccup blushed from the compliment. Hiccups hands glided down to Astrid butt. She purred into his collar bone.

The two finally got out thanks to the tracking skills of Toothless. Astrid went to her home and Hiccup to his. Hiccup snuck in and scratched the dragons chin. Hiccup lifted up his shirt over his head. Stoik opened his bedroom door just in time to see Hiccups' bear back. Covers in bite and claw marks.

"Did you get mauled by a terrible terror or something son?" he asked. Hiccup glanced in the shine stone to see his back.

"Uh, no"

"Well then how did this happen?" Stoik warily eyed the coal colored dragon.

"Well I was uh With Astrid and um.." Stoiks eyes widened and he slowly backed out of the room.

"Say no more" Stoik closed the door and thumped done the stair. "Today, my son became a man."

Hiccup sat alone in the Blacksmith stall fidgeting with some iron while waiting for some iron rods to reach the perfect heat temp. He didn't hear the stealthy Astrid weave her way through the shop. She snuck behind him as he sat in his desk. She pounced on her boyfriend. Knocking him down against the wooden floor. Astrid pressed herself against Hiccup. Hiccup stroked her oh so perfect butt. As they began yet another late night make out session.

* * *

**O.C message**

**I love this movie it my greatest obsession, infact I'm watching right now. Sorry for the Grammar and such**

**PLEASE READ. The story idea was based upon the idea that Hiccup was way older than he looked, I know he is 15 so shut up! thank you for reading please leave a nice review I love reading them~ and If massive request's are made I will put in another chapter. this means over 25 reviews requesting more. Remember .REVIEW. I'm also writing another How to train your dragon fan fictions in a modernized version called "The Night Fury" please read that too**

**Love.O.C**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You guys requested it, now here it is!

Hiccup drummed his fingers on his desk, looking at that certain spot on the floor. He liked that spot, always held such great memories for him. Like the first time between him and Astrid, Hiccup stopped himself from thinking of that. If Gobber walked in and he had a hard dragon, it would difficult to explain. He had been trying to design a new obstacle course for the academy. Ever since the twins and Snotlout had accidentally blew up the old one, they were in desperate need of a new one. Hiccup started balancing the chair on its back legs, staring at the page. A pair of slender hands surprised attacked Hiccup, knocking him off the chair. He looked up to see Astrid with a giant grin.

"Oh, Hi Astrid!" he gave that goofy grin he always had when he was around her. She helped him and took out a piece of paper while he put his chair up again. "What's that?" he asked. She unrolled it to reveal a map. A map of a cave.

"Check it out! I found this in my house in a chest. We should go find what ever treasure that this maps leads us too!" She sounded way too excited for this. Astrid gave him those hopeful blue eyes, begging him to say yes. He agreed but only because if he didn't go with her she might go with Snotlout or the Twins and that would be a disaster. Especially Snotlout, alone in a dark cave, he would definitely try to put the moves on her. So here they are, at the mouth of cave at night with a torch. Hiccup had this feeling he should've brought Toothless along with them instead of leaving him at home. Astrid took Hiccups hand, her mind elsewhere than the treasure or worries. More of preoccupied about the fact Hiccups 18 birthday was last month. He was eighteen now and could ask for the hand of any girl he wanted, he was the chiefs son. Worries had set in when rumors of Hiccup being engaged to a foreign girl. He had said it was nonsense but Astrid still had this horrible gut feeling. That's why she had invited him here, to spend as much time as she could with him in case something like that really did happen. She would never see him again and that thought really had scared Astrid. Hiccup felt her hand on his, looking for subtle affection. He smiled as he laced her fingers with hers. The thought of Astrid holding his hand always seemed like a dream to him, but now it happened whenever they were alone. The two traveled along the deep cave looking for some gate that was mentioned on the map. Hiccup shamelessly stared at Astrids rear without her knowledge as she tried to figure out if they had taken a wrong turn somewhere. He admired her long legs and her slender arms, her thin stomach and delicate neck. He resisted the urge to pull her into a never ending embrace. He felt his arm being tugged along as Astrid spotted something, a door. Hiccup studied the engravings on the door.

"Only the warms lovers breath can melt the bone, it will never work if you're all alone" he read a loud. Hiccup bent down to study the handle of the door, noticing the patch of ice on a simple switch lock. He leaned over and breathed on it, hoping the warm air would melt it.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she pulled him away just in time before his head was loped clean off from a falling blade. He rubbed his neck and stared in disbelief as the blade was pulled back up into a concealed hiding place.

"Well that didn't work, I thought it would. Breath, what else could that mean?" he asked her. Astrid thought about it, staring at the writing. Thinking, calculating, observing. Bone meant ice and you obviously can't melt it all alone by breath.

"You might have been right the first time but just went about it the wrong way. It says lovers breath so I think it means two people" Astrid stepped forward towards pulling Hiccup along with her. He gulped, a little reluctant too place his head where it could be chopped off. They leaned closer towards the frozen lock. Astrid counted down from her fingers, 3...2...1. They both breathed on the ice. The hot air melting the ice quicker than before. It completely melted with a lack of head chopping. It was then the two noticed how close their faces were to each other. Immediately they backed away, looking in all directions but each other.

"We should probably go in,"

"Yeah" Astrid pulled open the door. When they opened the door they did not expect to see what they say. A bed, with a chest lying next to it. "Who the fuck puts a bed in the middle of a freaking cave on a viking island?" Astrid shouted at the roof. Hiccup opened the chest before quickly shutting it with a face of scarlet. Astrid opened the chest as he looked away to reveal the "treasure" that they had been looking for. The first thing Astrid saw was a book, a book of neat viking like ways to have sex. She didn't touch it but that wasn't the only thing in there. The was also a lubricant and special berries that induced sexual prowess for woman and leafs for the men. Astrid shut the chest without a touching a single thing. Her face was as red as Hiccups. She sat on the bed with her head buried in her hands from embarrassment.

"I have no words" she mumbled as Hiccup sat beside her, equally embarrassed. "I am so sorry for bringing you down here" she leaned against Hiccup. Neither one would never be able to recall what had sparked for what happened next. Hiccup wrapped and arm around her, pulling her close.

"It doesn't have to be a total waste," he whispered in her ear. Astrid turned red as he nibbled on her ear. Whispering seductive things to her, stroking her thigh and holding her tighter. Astrid was on her back, kissing Hiccup with all she had as he hovered over her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. He chuckled against her skin at her eagerness. Astrid moaned as their clothed sexes rubbed together. Hiccup held back a whimper from his unguarded groin going against the spikes on her skirt. A hand slipped down and unclipped the armor while kicking off boots. Astrid pulled away to peel off her top. Hiccup stared as her plump breasts bounced slightly as she tugged the fabric over her head 'oh boy boobies!' Hiccup ogled her chest.

"You strip too!" Astrid ordered. He complied with quickly removing his tunic, this time Astrid ogled him as he tugged off his pants. Once her leggings were off Astrid climbed into his lap. They groaned as both hips rolled together. "Hiccup," Her breath hitched. Her back hit the bed and Hiccup entered her. She screamed out in ecstasy as he stretched her velvet walls. A noticeable bulge stretched her abdomen. She stared in disbelief as it moved in time with Hiccups thrusts.

"Holy crap," He followed her line of sight "Am I doing that?" He gasped. Astrid cried out as he delivered another pleasure driven thrust into her cervix. Hiccup carelessly ground his hips into hers, the tightness of her walls clenching his large dragon. Astrid ran her fingers threw her gold locks, her braid officially a huge tangled mess as Hiccup pumped himself with all his worth into her. And damn, he was worth a lot.

"Hic-cup!" Astrid panted his name repeatedly. He latched to her breast and suckled it, his teeth grazed the erect nipple. Her sensors where going into overdrive. Hiccups large member pulsed inside her, giving a heated pound each time he ground his hips into hers. He moaned out her name as well as a string of cuss words, the profanity from Hiccup only made Astrid more heated. The ball of knots in her stomach soon began to heat up quickly. Her sounds became more erotic as he tiredly rolled his pelvis. He was about to burst. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Astrid I-" he could finish his sentence before he exploded inside her. The feel of the liquid semen caused her to orgasm. He gushed inside of her like a fountain. When Hiccup pulled out Astrid could feel the hot seed seeping out. Hiccup collapsed beside her. Rolling to her side and lazily put an arm around her.

"I know this is stupid to say right after sex but...Hiccup, I love you" Astrid confessed. Hiccup smiled and nipped her ear.

"Astrid, I love you like nobody else ever will"

**I blame writers block for this one. But I hope you enjoyed it and I know it's not that detailed but gimme a break. I only had four hours a sleep and I pulled an all night last night to make this one so be appreciative. No I am NOT making a third chapter. No way in hell am I doing it so bump off...I'm gonna go have a nap**

**Love**

**O.C. Key**


End file.
